Illumination sources are used in many applications, including home and businesses uses, toys, safety and emergency equipment, sports equipment and pet accessories. Such illumination sources are typically used to illuminate poorly lit areas and/or to aid in locating items in poorly lit conditions.
Conventional illumination sources, while they may provide adequate illumination, suffer from drawbacks such as relative mechanical inflexibility and an inability to efficiently recharge (including electrical recharge, i.e., with a power source). Thus, such illumination sources are not adequately protected against the mechanical shocks, stresses and strains and the patterns of use inherent in many applications.
Thus, there is a need for a mechanically robust, resilient, safe, and rechargeable illumination source.